tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rob Rackstraw
Robert "Rob" Rackstraw (born in Sunderland, England, October 31st, 1965) is a British voice actor who joined the US voice cast of Thomas & Friends in The Adventure Begins and the UK voice cast in the nineteenth season. Other credits include "Bob the Builder", "Dennis and Gnasher", "Angelina Ballerina", "Engie Benjy", "Roary the Racing Car", "The Octonauts", "The Mr. Men Show", "Sooty's Amazing Adventures" and "Sooty Heights". Voices UK/US * Donald (twentieth season onwards) * Axel * Raul * Etienne * Flynn (nineteenth season onwards, excluding Toad and the Whale) * Hugo * Bradford * Monty * Some Passengers (Henry Spots Trouble, Henry Gets the Express and The Railcar and the Coaches) * The Bird Watcher (The Railcar and the Coaches) * Sodor United Football Team * A Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Worker (Philip to the Rescue) * A Painter (Goodbye Fat Controller) * Some Quarry Workers (Toby's New Friend) * The Great Railway Show Announcer * Douglas' Driver (Love Me Tender) UK * Toby (nineteenth season onwards) US * James (The Adventure Begins onwards) * Stanley (Saving Time) Online videos and additional content * Sam (A New Friend on Sodor) * Nigel * Landmarks of Sodor Announcer * One of Sir Topham Hatt's Assistants Songs * Will You Won't You (performed) * Be Who You Are, and Go Far (performed) Filmography Trivia * He, along with Keith Wickham, Tim Whitnall, Steven Kynman and Teresa Gallagher, voice characters together on "The Mr. Men Show". Simcha Barbiro voiced one of his characters, Mr. Tickle, in the Hebrew dub. * He, Wickham and Gallagher currently voice characters together on "The Octonauts". Additionally Davey Moore, Dave Ingham, Mark Huckerby and Nick Ostler also have worked on the show. Gadi Levy voiced his character, Kwazii, in the Hebrew version. * He, David Menkin, Rupert Degas and Jules de Jongh voiced characters from "Chop Socky Chooks". * He, Dave Ingham, Dave Peacock, Michael Carrington, Paul Dawson, John Gilluley, Keith Wickham and Susan Roman all worked on "The Koala Brothers". * He, Paul Larson, Robin Kingsland, Paul Dawson, Abi Grant and Jan Needle worked on "Sooty". * He, David Menkin, Rupert Degas, Steven Kynman (who currently voices Lofty) and Lucy Montgomery (who currently voices Mayor Madison) voiced characters on "Bob the Builder". Both he and Menkin voiced Scoop. Marc Seal, Sharon Miller, Ross Hastings, Sam Barlow, Lee Pressman, Helen Farrall, Laura Beaumont, Paul Larson, James Mason, Simon Nicholson, Polly Churchill all wrote episodes for the show as well. ** Both he and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Ian James Corlett voiced Roley (who currently voices him in the 2015 series). * Both he and Ernesto Lezama voiced Roley from "Bob the Builder" in their respective languages. * He, John Hasler and David Holt voiced characters in "The Legends of Treasure Island". * He, Kerry Shale and Tim Whitnall voiced characters in "Roary the Racing Car". * Both he and John Hurt voiced characters in the "Watership Down" TV series. * Both he and Keith Wickham voiced characters on "The Secret Show." * He, Gallagher, Bob Golding, Rasmus Hardiker and Keith Scott all voiced characters in "Dennis & Gnasher". Davey Moore additionally wrote for the show. * He and Rupert Degas both voiced characters in the video games "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I" and "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II". External links * Official Website * Rob's Twitter account Category:People Category:Production crew Category:Voice actors Category:English Voice Cast Category:Narrators Category:Musicians